


How well you cut my feelings to the bone…

by flickawhip



Series: Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Beatrix must die, Evil!Farah Dowling, Evil!Luna, F/F, Farah corrupts Luna, Rosalind gets her way, evil family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The last of Farah's Innocence dies...AU as hell.Evil!Farah is evil and sexy as hell.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Queen Luna/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna
Series: Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213784
Kudos: 6





	How well you cut my feelings to the bone…

“Farah she’s a child…”

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

Rosalind stares in quiet shock as Farah selects her knife, leaving the office before Rosalind can compose herself enough to stop her, she turns her gaze instead to Luna, Queen Luna, lying comatose where Farah successfully overloaded her mind and stopped her from warning people. 

The scream, when it comes, echoes and Rosalind shudders at the feel of the child’s mind falling apart under torturous images before stopping entirely, the scream suddenly, brutally, silent. Farah returns, a tremble in her hands that says she knows what she just did. 

She is covered in blood, her usually pristine shirt painted red in splashes that show she was the one to stab the girl. She crosses to the bathroom then, the sound of running water and quiet, shallow breaths echoing until, finally, Farah screams. The sound echoes still louder and Rosalind moves to silence her the best way she knows how. Kisses. Rough, brutal, thankful kisses as she undresses the woman, turning the shower on and the sink off, setting Farah’s ruined shirt in the bowl before commanding it to burn, her own clothing hitting the floor with what remained of Farah’s before she pushed her under the water, washing hair and face clean in swift, surprisingly tender, touches, soothing Farah with warm arms around her waist, lips brushing over hers again. The girl’s body will burn itself, Rosalind has already set it to do that, but she hates how Farah trembles. 

Sudden footsteps disturb them and Rosalind curses as she dries herself and dresses quickly, moving to greet Stella, noting the girl’s eyes close as she sees her mother. Stella had fallen easily to their side, even when Beatrix had tried to save her, the girl’s final act of sacrifice. Had she not tried to save Stella from falling under their influences she would still be alive. Instead she is dead. Anger had pushed Farah too far and now they can’t go back. 

“She’s fine.”

It’s a lie. Rosalind can’t be sure how Stella’s mother will react when she knows what happened thanks to her warning, but she knows Luna will survive, somehow. Even if they must bend her to their wills. Whatever darkness she released in Farah will spread to Luna, the two still bound so tightly together. They will be a family, somehow. Her, Farah, Luna and their daughter Stella. 

“Bea…”

“Won’t do us any harm.”

Farah speaks sounding sure of herself, her hair falling in soft caramel curls that frame softening brown eyes, her smile soft even as she moves to rest a hand at Rosalind’s back, enjoying the look of surprise in Rosalind’s ice-cool blue eyes, pushing dark blonde hair from Rosalind’s eyes before adding…

“She tried.”

It’s a lie but one that needs to happen. She has already planted the memory of Beatrix attacking her in Luna’s mind before she wakes her now, moving as if to care for the smaller brunette, noting the flicker of fear in Luna’s blue eyes, smoothing a gentle hand down Luna’s arm. 

“She’s gone now.”

Luna nods and eases closer and despite hating herself for corrupting Farah so deeply Rosalind can’t help being proud of how easily Farah allows Luna to rest a hand on her back, her own light on Farah’s back as she joins them. 

“We’ll be okay…”


End file.
